Jake Nelson
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) Jigsaw's Crew (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (4 episodes) |actor = Jordan Dean |status = Alive}} Jake Nelson is a United States Army veteran who joined Billy Russo's crew. Biography Early Life Discharged Soldier Jake Nelson enlisted the United States Army, but eventually was discharged and returned back to New York City. However, Nelson was unable to adapt to civilian life which resulted in his drug addiction. To overcome his difficulties as the US veteran, Nelson started to attend the group sessions for veterans with Curtis Hoyle, as well as drinking at McFeeney's.The Punisher: 2.05: One-Eyed Jacks Struggle to Cope Therapy with Dr. Dumont Later, Nelson attended the private therapy sessions with Krista Dumont at her apartment. While Dumont was listening, Nelson expressed his displeasure towards the civilian life what Dumont understood, noting that real life can be more sloppy, compared to the United States Army. Nelson then told her about his difficulties as a civilian, comparing to a monster inside of him that killing him from the inside. Dumont noticed Nelson's state and asked him is he still drinking, so Nelson replied that McFeeney's is the only place where he is welcomed. To change the topic, Nelson asked Dumont about the sculptures with the snakes and Dumont told him the story of and the snake is thought to represent the rebirth of healing. Nelson asked can he transform as well, to which Dumont replied that he needs to accept the painful and world-shattering change in his life which is not easy. Dumont asked Nelson about his support group and assured Nelson that he is not the only person dealing with this. Interrupted Meeting During one of the sessions, Nelson saw Dinah Madani at the St. John's Evangelical Lutheran Church among them, and noticed that she is a civilian. As Jimbo finished talking, Nelson confronted Madani, asking what a civilian doing with the veterans. Hoyle tried to calm down Nelson, saying that he asked Madani to be here, but Madani said that she can speak for herself. Madani admitted that she did not serve within the military, however, claimed that she fought the wars as well and described what she expressed. Nelson understood his mistake and sincerely apologized to Madani, to Hoyle's amusement. Boiling Frustrations To be added Jigsaw's Crew Nightly Mischief To be added Interrogated course, ain't gonna say shit. The bad news is I took it, too. It ain't gonna work. Not today.|Frank Castle to Jake Nelson|One Bad Day}} Waking from his slumber, Nelson snuck away from the crew to find a nearby dealer for drugs. As soon as he tried a dealer, Nelson encountered Frank Castle and was abducted and taken to a vacant apartment. Nelson found himself tied to a chair while Curtis Hoyle, Dinah Madani, and Castle demanded to know about the whereabouts of Billy Russo. Repeatedly, Nelson held back from revealing what he knew, enduring multiple punches from Castle until Madani ordered for him to stop. He, with Castle and Madani outside the room, questioned why Hoyle was a part of the interrogation.The Punisher: 2.07: One Bad Day Personality To be added Abilities *'Combatant': Nelson is trained in combat, as well as survival, evasion, resistance and escape, though he was no match for Frank Castle. Equipment Weapons *'Knife': Frank Castle provided Nelson the opportunity to attack him with a knife after he cut him loose from his restraints. Nelson took the knife and charged at Castle, only to be intercepted and have the back of his hand pierced by the latter. After Curtis Hoyle ameliorated his wound, Castle held the knife to Nelson's throat to retrieve information regarding to Billy Russo's whereabouts. Relationships Allies *United States Army *Jimbo - Friend *Krista Dumont - Therapist *Jigsaw's Crew - Former Teammates **Billy Russo/Jigsaw † - Friend and Former Leader **José - Friend **Bobby † - Friend **Phillip † **Todd † **Moke † **Mike † **Geno † **Anton Reed † Enemies *Frank Castle/Punisher *Curtis Hoyle - Former Friend *Dinah Madani *Christopher - Former Ally *Denny - Former Ally Appearances In chronological order: *''The Punisher'' **''Season Two'' ***''One-Eyed Jacks'' ***''Nakazat'' ***''One Bad Day'' ***''My Brother's Keeper'' ***''Flustercluck'' (mentioned) Behind the Scenes *In One-Eyed Jacks, Nelson was credited as Jake Campbell. *Chad Crumley was a stunt double for Jordan Dean in the role of Jake Nelson. References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Jigsaw's Crew Members